Poetry
by The Stalker In Your Closet
Summary: I write poetry. 'Nuff said. Closed.
1. Ragna vs Hazama Haiku Version

**Ragna Vs. Hazama Haiku Version~**

"BlazBlue, activate!"  
Ragna yelled at Terumi  
Determined to win.

"You idiot! The  
Creater of the BlazBlue  
Is your good, ol' ME."

"What?!" Ragna was shocked.  
He created the Azure  
Grimoir? No way!

"You heard me! I made  
BlazBlue!" Terumi shouted  
Preparing to fight.

"You son of a bitch!  
I'll kill you!" Ragna ran at  
Him with all he's got.

Terumi threw his  
Ouroboros at Ragna  
Who dodged it quickly.

Ragna slashed with his  
Blood-Scythe trying to slice the  
Guy in front of him.

Why won't he just die?  
Ragna knew better than this  
But he fought away.

* * *

**Hey y'all. This is gonna be where I dump my poetry on you! Hope you like it. Please, R&R, no flames. It's marshmallow, now! I'm going to edit my poems, so I might not update for a while.**


	2. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue JinxNoel

**Roses are Red, Violets are blue poem from Jin to Noel**

Roses are red  
Violets are blue.  
I love my brother,  
But I hate you.

The way you get things done,  
Just makes me want to vomit.  
I hope from outer space,  
You get crushed by a comet.

You do send my  
Very descriptive love letters.  
But you still are  
NOT getting any better.

Your poetry stinks.  
I've read the cat one from school.  
And that made me swim  
In my own blood pool.

And you're lacking in that  
Certain place  
Makes me want to  
Pack up my suitcase.

But I can't so I still  
Have to deal with you.  
Until then, just shut up  
And get killed by Nu!

* * *

**Well, I fixed my spelling. well, it' s edited, and some of it is rewritten. well, I'll see u guys later - marshmallow**


	3. Tippity Top, Tao's On The Clock!

**Tippity Top, Tao's On The Clock!**

Tippity Top, Tao's On The Clock  
Looking for some fish for a snack.  
And when she climbed down the big clock,  
She tripped on a potato sack.

Down to the slippery, slick dock  
Right on time, as well.  
The shipment of fish was smelly,  
And half of the fish has swelled!

There was one blue fish,  
Another one red.  
And lets not forget  
The caviar spread.

While Tao's eating away,  
A guy in a red jacket passed by.  
And Tao couldn't help  
But to go say 'Hi'.

"Hey, Good Guy!" Our kitty friend said.  
But her grumbling stomach interupted the man.  
So they went to get pizza  
Made in a pan!

With extra anchovies  
Scattered atop.  
Ragna had to go  
Make a bathroom stop.

So our friend Tao  
Took the pizza, all of the pieces.  
And arranged them into  
A sign that means 'peace'.

And when Ragna came back  
He saw what she had done.  
And said he needed to  
RUN.

All because a lacking lady  
In blue  
With guns  
Was staring Ragna, too!

So this put an end  
To Tao adventures that started on the dock.  
So she went back to the  
Tippity Top, Tao's on The Clock!

* * *

**Well, it' s updated and edited. Hope y'all enjoy this. - marshmallow**


	4. A Quiet Day With Ragna The Bloodedge

**A Quiet Day With Ragna the Bloodedge**

It was a quiet day.  
The NOL wasn't after Ragna  
Jin wasn't sending creepy love letters to Ragna  
Rachel wasn't bothering Ragna  
Taokaka wasn't asking for food from Ragna  
Noel wasn't getting in siuations where she has to be save by Ragna.  
Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

But he decided to go back to sleep.

When he woke up,  
He was in a burlap sack.  
Being dragged somewhere.

"What the f*ck?" He called out  
And recieved a kick to the arm.

"Silence, you arrogant fool," A voice whispered.  
"You could get me in trouble."  
Whoever could it be?

He was dragged a few more hours.  
Then he was thrown in a dark room.

When he finally managed to climb out of the bag.  
The lights flew on  
And everybody yelled,  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAGNA!"

"You guys," Ragna said,  
"The peace and quiet would've been enough."

* * *

**Still, I am obsessed with Ragna's birthday for some reason... oh, well. updated and edited. gimme ur thoughts. gimme ur ideas. I have serious writer' s block. that' s the main reason why I am updating. well, bye -marshmallow**


	5. You Left Me For Dead and Cut Off My Arm

**You Left Me For Dead And Cut Off My Arm Ragna/Jin related poem**

Jin, I never really forgave you  
For getting Terumi to burn down our house.  
We haven't seen our sister  
Until we learned that she's the Imperator  
Until we learned that she's the one wishing for all things dead.

So, I kicked your ass  
Even though you had the home advantage  
And if you're the one's who supposed to kill me  
I won't run  
So get off your lazy ass and find me!

You left me for dead.  
And not to mention, YOU LET HIM CUT OFF MY ARM  
How does it feel to be handicapped you asked?  
HERE, LET ME SHOW YOU!  
You left me for dead.  
How come siblings can't be nice to each other  
And one has a creepy lust for the other  
And I'm pretty sure both of them want the other one dead?  
How does it feel to fight all the time you asked?  
HERE, ASK THEIR ADOPTIVE MOM!

Jin, I still never really forgave you  
For joining the stupid NOL  
No one knew what happened to our sister  
UNTIL WE LEARNED THAT SHE'S THE HEAD OF THE LIBRARY!

You're in the NOL  
Why didn't you know?

Oh, wait. I forgot, Jin.  
You hardly know half of the sh't they put people through.  
You have nooooo idea, huh?  
Well...  
HERE LET ME SHOW YOU!

* * *

**meh. I'm just changing the author' s note. I need ideas! this case of writer' s block is intense. please help. - marshmallow**


	6. Roses Are Blood Red NuxRagna

**Roses are Blood Red. Ragna / Nu related poem**

**(Cupcakes refrence. Just a warning.)**

* * *

Roses are, like, definantly red.  
Violets are, like, so blue  
Ragna, I want you to know that  
I totally love you!

If Nu could get her hands  
On that wonderful body you got  
Things would get romantic, sticky,  
Wonderful, and hot!

Just to let you know,  
If bunny girl got inbetween us,  
I would kill her slow and painfully with a knife like Pinky Pie.  
Just so you can fufill my lust!

And if that lacking person  
Even touches you,  
I would take her Bolverk and shoot her,  
Or choke her until she's blue!

So Ragna the morale of this poem is. . .  
If you let anyone besides me touch you,  
I will make you suffer,  
And them, too!

* * *

**Yet again, only the author' s note is going to be changed. Rereading this, I can actually see sisters killing each other just for a man. :/ Oh well, but I still need ideas! Come on people. Just one idea? Please? well, I'll see u later. - marshmallow**


	7. Of Losing You Kokonoe - Lambda-11

**Of Losing You Kokonoe / Lambda-11 related poem**

* * *

Though you cannot feel,  
Though you cannot move on your own,  
You are still my daughter,  
You are still my slave.

_You know the limits to my powers  
__You know the reasons why I serve  
__But who will be the ones I hurt?  
__Or the ones that I save?_

I saved you from dead.  
I tried to be gentle.  
But you owe me everything.  
Still, I try to ask small.

_Without you I would be stuck in a junkyard  
__Nothing more than trash.  
__Still, sometimes you push me too hard.  
__Try to make me stand too tall._

To some you are nothing  
Except machine and programs.  
But to me you are more.  
You are family.

_You say that I am family  
__But I know I can be replaced.  
__You are evil, you betray.  
__How can you speak so happily?_

I know that I can be cruel and decieving.  
But, my Daughter, trust me.  
I truely want you to live.  
Why can't you understand?

_I can understand perfectly.  
__It's designed in my program.  
__But it's the nature of you  
__That I cannot stand._

Fine. Let it be that way.  
You are machine; You can't think.  
Yet you are clearly capable.  
Why don't you stay here?

_You know full well that I can't move  
__Without permission.  
__So for now I'll stay here.  
__Where you can live in your fear._

* * *

**Well, is there any spelling errors? I can' t find any, but I am not a good speller. Put it in the reviews, along with any ideas that u have. I am in a serious hole. Please help. -looks at u with puppy dog eyes- well, bye - marshmallow**


	8. Get Something Other Than Blue RagnaxNoel

**Get Something Other Than Blue Noel / Ragna Poem **

**-Skybarrier101's request-**

* * *

Roses are red,  
Violets are Purple.  
Writing poems is hard.  
But to summarize it: I hate you.

Why do I have to do  
Every-f*cking-thing?  
You need to save your OWN ass  
Every once in a while, too.

I fought mother f*cking Terumi.  
Because he turned you  
Into a cold, mother f*cking monster.  
You need to replace those sh*tty Bolverk with something new.

You looked hideous in that hat.  
Until the programmers took it off.  
Why couldn't you make your own decisions  
With something other than that f*cking hue?

And not to mention your lack of confidence.  
Just say, "No." every once in a while.  
And if someone doesn't like it,  
Tell them to f*ck off. It works! Who knew?

Yay. Jin wants to fight me.  
But a piece of advice:  
When chosing colors for your clothes  
GET SOMETHING OTHER THAN F*CKING BLUE!

* * *

**... I still feel like I could' 've done better, even though this is this updated one. :( meh. this is poetry, not perfection. Still in desperate need of inspiration. Will write for inspiration - marshmallow**


	9. Pathetic A Rachel Related Poem

**Pathetic Rachel related poem**

People, especially Ragna,  
Are bitter fools.  
They try to get the things that they already  
Have, but it's right in front of them.  
Even if it's wrong,  
They still need to learn that  
If you mess with fire you're going to get burnt.  
Cinders and ashes in the fire place.

* * *

**corrected and edited. well, i think I'll write something about Junei once I finish editing all of my poems. if any of ya have any ideas, please let me know. marshmallow**


	10. Under The Bush A TaoxRagna Poem

**What Happens Under The Bush A TaokakaxRagna Poem**

**-Mr. War's request-**

* * *

Good Guy and I were traveling  
To Ibukido  
When something crazy happened.  
That's left people wondering.

Good Guy bought me food.  
Like at the Chinese resturaunt.  
And I didn't think I ever thanked him.  
So, I pulled him into a nearby bush!

And what happened in the bush stays in the bush!

I never told Torakaka,  
Or the village elder.  
And definantly not Jubei  
Because he would probably smack me!

Ragna never could look  
At me the same.  
But whenever I complain,  
He still buys me food!

As Pink Girl said,  
Ragna is definately a pedophile.  
But, as Tao said before,

WHAT HAPPENS UNDER THE BUSH, STAYS UNDER THE BUSH!

**I think the word tenses might be wrong in this. if you find anything wrong, let me know in reviews. If you have any ideas, would you please let me know? im starting to get desprite. :P marshmallow**


	11. What Are A TsubakixJin Poem

**What Are A TsubakixJin Poem**

**-Ivy Lockhart's request-**

* * *

What are gentle? Her patience and touch.  
What are ugly? On her, nothing much.  
What are fragile? Her spirit and heart.  
What are intelligent? Her brains and her smarts.  
What are silky? Her skin and her hair.  
What are unhealthy? Her Izayoi and how she's so fair.  
What are beautiful? Her looks and her everything.  
What are royal? She, the queen, and He, the king.  
What are perfect? All of you, his love.  
What are free? She flies like a dove.  
What are bright? Her personality and her eyes.  
What are sorrowful? Her choosen path and her goodbyes.

**well, i couldn't find anything wrong with that poem. still in desprite need of inspiration. HELP. marshmallow**


	12. Roses are Red Lemons are Sour NoelxRagna

**Roses are Red, Lemons are Sour A NoelxRagna Poem**

**-Skybarrier101's actual request that I some how manged to screw up- (A/N: This is NOT fanfic lemon, because I am referring to the FRUIT not ROMANCE!)**

* * *

Roses are red,  
Lemons are sour,  
You're an SS class criminal, and  
Unlike Azeral, you have no power.

I will NOT  
Apologize for what I say.  
Because it's true,  
Still to this day.

That Blood-Sythe  
Is nothing more than a slab of metal.  
And you destroy order  
And with destiny, you meddle.

You are such a  
Foul-mouthed jerk!  
Knowing you, if you saw an abandoned kitten,  
You'd make it hurt.

And, you need to stop caring  
About saving the world.  
Just settle down, and  
Find the right girl.

Not that I want it  
To be me or anything.  
But you SHOULD consider,  
Buying an engagement ring.

Well, think it over,  
Ragna the Bloodedge.  
Until next time, let's hope that  
Nobody pushes you over a ledge!

**this is edited. if you find anthing wrong, please review it. Along with any ideas. Please. man, i am sounding pathetic. :P marshmallow**


	13. Jin's Ice Car A Song Fanfic

**Jin's Ice Car Song Fic**

**To the tune of Jingle Bells.**

* * *

Dashing on ice skates  
On a sunny afternoon  
Expecting nothing to go wrong  
When you got run over by Jin's Ice Car

Amublance's lights  
Trying to save my life  
Oh, what fun it is to feel  
The iciness of Jin's car.

Oh! Jin's Ice Car! Jin's Ice Car!  
Put it in reverse!  
Oh what fun it is to get crushed by an ice block!  
OH!  
Jin's Ice Car! Jin's Ice Car!  
Take away H.P!  
Oh what fun it is to drive a dirty icicle!

**This was just a quick drabble because of boredom. :P Still, I hope you like it! R&R, no flames. STILL TAKING REQUESTS! Well, that's all. -girl who does not care**


	14. Medical Mystery A Litchi Related Poem

**Medical Mystery A Litchi related poem**

Scissors  
Forceps  
Gel  
Tape  
"That is all.  
You are healed."

She wishes she could say that  
Everytime.  
But everyone  
And everything is a medical mystery.

Needle.  
Scissors  
Gel  
Tape  
"The operation was a success.  
Be careful not to pull you stitches."

She wishes that every operation  
Would be a success.  
But everything  
And everyone is a medical mystery.

Medicine can only get us  
So far.  
You need to beg for a miracle  
To save _him_.

But even then,  
That might not be enough.

**Well, I added to this one. This was loosely based off of the video game Trauma Center. Well, just thought you should know. marshmallow**


	15. Nobody Knows A Clover Family Poem

**Nobody Knows A Clover Family Related Poem Carl's POV**

Playing a horrible  
Game of musical chairs  
With X Matic playing from invisible speakers.  
Ada staring down Ignis  
Ignis staring down Ada  
Relius staring down me  
Me staring down Relius

There's a silent civil war  
In the Clover Family,  
My family,  
That nobody knows about.

Fighting for our lives  
In a childish game.  
Fate controls when it stops  
And when this torture starts again  
Threats ignored  
Commands ordered  
Scratches cut  
Injuries healed  
Machines fixed.

But it still rages on,  
This silent civil war  
That nobody knows about

**Yeah. I'm gonna leave the FYI up, so future readers will know what Iam talking about. But, I still need inspiration, just letting you know. marshmallow**

**FYI: I do not count spelling corrections as flames. They are actually appriciated. As some of you might not know by now, I am not a good speller.  
I would count something like the following as a flame: "Wow. This was the best you could do? My dog could write something better than this. You should probably take this off, so you could cure cancer." Ok, do you understand now? That's a flame. Spelling corrections are constructive critism. There's nothing wrong with constructive critism.**


	16. Rachel Inspired Haikus

**Rachel Inspired Haikus**

Electricity  
Flows out of my fingertips  
And takes away strength.

Valkehayn is a  
Loyal butler and is an  
Obedient hound.

Being forced to just  
Watch nearly kills me, but that  
Is impossible.

Life is very dull.  
I am mostly bored, but the  
Green tea is soothing.

Nago and Gii are  
Loyal subjects who eat a  
Lot of spiced meat buns

The lust for blood is  
Idiotic. I try to  
Ignore it weakly.

**Well, this is edited. I'll see what I can do with this lack of inspiration. But until then, later. marshmallow**


	17. A Child's Mentor A Jubei Related Poem

**A Child's Mentor A Jubei Related Poem**

**-anon666wtf's request-**

One of the 6 heroes.  
One of the strongest.  
Jubei is a cat,  
But he only scratches villains.

He found Ragna.  
All alone next to a  
Burnt down church  
With his arm cut off.

Ragna was taken  
Under his wing,  
And he learned how to  
Fight, attack, defend.

But he taught Ragna  
All he knew, and  
He was a child's mentor  
At Rachel's request.

**well, I still need inspiration. like u guys were help. _._ marshmallow  
**


	18. Animal Rights A Kaka Related Poem

**Animal Rights A Kaka Related PoemPoem**

VOTE FOR ANIMAL RIGHTS!  
Vote for the Kakas!

Vote for animal rights!  
The Kakas deserve freedom, too!  
Vote for animal rights!  
We will scratch your eyes out if you don't!

Now here are some reasons why  
You should vote for the Kakas:

We hurt Squigglys!  
We can be common house cats.  
We probably won't eat them,  
But we'll gladly kill rats.  
We will eat leftovers!  
And protect the house  
We will, and we'll also  
Play with a mouse!

The thing is  
It's not the what-ifs or whys,  
It's the fact that if you don't vote for us,  
We'll scratch out your eyes!

We seriously will.  
Ask the bird that  
'Accidentally' flew into our village!

VOTE FOR ANIMAL RIGHTS!  
Vote for the Kakas!

**I am seriously questioning my sanity. What. The. Hell. Was. I. On? anyway, r&r, no flames. marshmallow**


	19. Taste the Freaking Rainbow - Platinum

**Taste The Freaking Rainbow A Platinum the Trinity Related Poem**

_"Luna, what are you doing with those Skittles?"_  
"I'm gonna throw them at people."_  
"Why?"_  
"Because they need to taste the freaking rainbow!"

Sena  
Doesn't even  
Try to stop this loud-mouthed  
Girl because once she starts, she can't  
Stop it.

Luna walked up to Ragna the Bloodedge and  
Shouted, "Taste the rainbow!" and threw  
Orange  
Skittles at him because orange is like sunsets.

"What was  
That for?" He yelled,  
Drawing his Blood-Sythe for  
Crazy, bloody battles and junk.  
SKITTLES.

"Later, you pervert," Luna taunted and walked  
Away to find Bang, the ninja  
Man.  
"Hey, taste the freaking rainbow!" She threw green ones.

She then  
Walked to H.Q.  
Of the N.O.L. and  
Was all like, "Taste the rainbow, dorks!"  
LUNA.

She then found _her_ office and barged in like a  
Duck on speed. "Taste the rainbow!" And  
It's  
Okay because Saya secretly savors

Skittles.  
Luna was on a  
Roll throwing Skittles at  
Babies' faces and random kids.  
She rocks.

**WOOOOOO! This has been the best weekend! I walked my first 5k, and got second place, and I got new glasses. My eyes didn't hurt! I got new books this weekend, and I'm like, "I get hyper after drinking pop. Live with it, haters!" So, peeps, be sure to R&R, and I don't really care if you flame anymore because this has been the best. Weekend. EVER! -marshmallow who also drank pop and was HYPER**


	20. I Lost A Lot Of Blood RagnaxLambda - 11

**I Lost A Lot Of Blood A RagnaxLambda Poem**

** -Drake Seraph's request-**

I was born into a cross fire  
Left for dead.  
I was forced into a life of lies  
Hated it.

But there was  
A  
Droid

I lost a lot of blood  
Fighting for her!

She was left in a dirty junkyard  
Left for dead.  
She was forced into a life of lies  
Permission.

But there was  
A  
Guy

He lost a lot of blood  
Fighting for her!

She has numerous prosthetic parts  
Professor.  
Can she rely on herself alone?  
Fake Puppet.

But there was  
A  
Droid

I lost a lot of blood  
Fighting for her!

He has numerous bounties on him.  
Survival.  
Can he push past his limits and save  
The lost droid?

But the was  
A  
Guy

He lost a lot of blood  
Fighting or her...

**Sorry for the repetition. I had part of "Jumping Jack Flash" stuck in my head. Teehee. I'm not sure how it ends, I haven't listened to it in a while, so I guess it did the faded out in the background thing. :) well, let me know what you guys think. later! -marshmallow!**


	21. Mr Red BULL A Tager Related Poem

**Mr. Red BULL A Tager Related Poem**

"N-No," The Red Devil staggered,  
"It can't be over now..."

"TAGER!" Kokonoe shouted,  
"I didn't want it to come to this,  
But, Red Bull, activate!"

And just like that  
Tager got two times the energy,  
Two time his speed,  
Two times his power,  
And two time his health!

"RRRRRRRAAAAWWWWW!"  
Tager roared.  
Was he hyper?  
Or does Red Bull really work?  
AND WHERE'S THE WINGS?

"Something, something, ASTRAL HEAT!"  
Tager grabbed his opponent  
Suddenly he grew wings,  
And he flew up in the air.  
He slammed them into the ground.

"MWAHAHAHA!  
Do you think you could defeat me?  
Red Bull _does_ give you wings!"  
He declared triumphantly.

**I am really hypeeeeeer, even though I just woke uuuuuuuuuuup! And, no, I didn't drink any Red Bull. We only have Monster. And, nooooo, I didn't drink any of those, either... R&R, peeps! -marshmallow PS: still taking requests!**


	22. Killing Each Other A Nu-Mu Related Poem

** Killing Each Other A Nu - Mu Poem**

**-Skybarrier101's request-**

One is a crazy fan girl  
Probably bat sh*t insane

One is a metal monster  
Who is abused by that green guy.

And even though they are  
In a rocky sisterhood,  
It is still odd  
that they want the other one  
DEAD.

Mu is getting all of the attention  
Of Ragna the Bloodedge.  
Why is he so content  
In saving who she really is?

He could be spending time  
With Nu, the girl who wants  
Him, and only him.  
But why is he so focused on Mu?

_So go, get rage, get rage..._

And Mu can't deal with  
Her problems on her own.  
So instead of anger management,  
She tries to kill everyone.  
Even RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE.

Well, everyone except Terumi  
Cause they have a life link thingamajig  
That says if Terumi dies, Mu has to die, too  
Or some crazy stuff.

But, their sisters.  
Clones of a little sister.  
SO WHY DO THEY TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER?


	23. A THOUSAND VIEWS -not a poem- THANK YOU!

**FOR ALL THE HATERS, THE FOLLOWING ISN'T ABOUT BLAZBLUE. THIS IS A PERSONAL MILESTONE, AND EVERYONE ELSE CAN STAY AND ENJOY THE PARTYYYYYY!**

**WOOOOO! A THOUSAND VIEWS! YEEEEEEEEESSSSS!**

**I can't wait for the newspaper, cuz I'm gonna rock it! the second edition of the newspaper is gonna be all about creative writing. Here are some poems that I have already came up with. Just to let ya know, they're NOT blazblue related. Sorry.**

Tell A Story~

I only need a  
Few words to tell a story.  
Positivity.

**And, that is the only one I know for certain is going into the newspaper. Here are some more, cuz I'm nice.**

Starting Over~

Questioning myself  
And my identity  
I've been lost,  
Wondering in the world  
Of trends and followers.

Why can't people be themselves?  
I thought as I passed the businesses,  
Selling trendy clothes,  
Or styling your hair in trendy ways.  
It disgusts me how people  
Are so much like someone else.

A World Of A Difference~

Concurred by gravity  
Bound by a string of physics  
Only if you have a rocket ship  
Will you get to visit.

**A World Of A Difference is still in progress...**

**Well, that's just about all I got. I'll see you later, guys. I hope this story sees you again... ;)**

**-MARSHMALLOW IN HER FINN HAT CUZ CELEBRATING IS FUUUUUUUUUN.**


	24. I Am The Just Swordfish! - Hakuman Poem

**Alright, back to business. Also, I am not Noel. Don't expect an apology.**

**I am The Just Swordfish! A Hakuman Related Poem**

In a suit of white armor,  
Roaming the boundary,  
Bored with nothing to do.

He can't guide people's fates  
Because they're no people around.

Hakuman thought back  
To before the war  
When you could roam below the mountains.

One of his hobbies was fishing.  
His favorite being the swordfish.

"I am the just swordfish!"  
He declared  
But it wasn't the same.  
"I need to get another hobby."

**Yay. I wrote this one when I was bored. It seems whenever I write in the morning, I get hyper in the afternoon... Well, FOR ALL THE FANS OUT THERE, I WILL ADD MORE TAOxRAGNA POEMS. That pairing is starting to grow on me... well, I'll see you guys LaTeR! -marshmallow**


	25. The Awkward-ness RagnaxTao Related Poem

**The Awkward-ness TaO x RaGnA (yesssss!)**

"Hey, Good Guy!  
Wait up for Tao, meow!"

"Hurry up, Tao  
We've don't got all day!"

Ragna looked at the catgirl,  
Struggling up the mountain side  
Ibukido was so close,  
Yet it seemed so far away.

Ragna took her paw  
And help Tao get to the ledge he was on  
"I'm getting hungry  
Let's take a break."

So they set up a picnic  
And ate meat buns  
And drank water for lunch.

"Hey, Good Guy,"  
Tao asked unexpectedly,  
"Is this a date?"

Ragna nearly choked on a meat bun  
"What made you asked?"

"Tao overheard Boobie Lady talking  
About going on a date with Scruffy Man,  
Meow."

Ragna looked at his food.  
"Do you want this to be a date?"

"Why not, meow?"

And that's the story of how  
Ragna and Taokaka went on a date!

**Well. I finally wrote another poem dedicated to this pairing. (/^_^)/ -does a little happy dance- And by my calculations, THIS PAIRING SHALL RULE THE FANDOM! (and watch it does :P). Well, R&R, no flames. TAKING REQUESTS! -marshmallow**

**To Skybarrier101- I don't think I can make a Noel - Nu poem... sorry... BUT I'LL STILL KEEP TRYING!**

**To Annon666wtf- I think I'm going to regret asking this... but what's hype dog?**


	26. True Colors - A Ragna Related Poem

**True Colors A Ragna the Bloodedge Related Poem  
-WARNING: character death-**

The orange of the sunset  
The blue of today  
As I laid here  
Bleeding away.

Friends? What friends?  
I've always been alone.  
Except with my brother  
I can sit on his throne.

I deserved this  
I deserved punishment  
I was fighting because  
This world is corrupted, twisted, bent . . .

I can't give up!  
I know I am doing right!  
I _have_ to get up,  
I have to win this fight!

Push past this pain,  
Push past this sorrow.  
I will fight for  
A better tomorrow!

My wounds bled  
A deep, crimson red.  
Is this my true color,  
Flowing from my heart, my head?

I staggered to say,  
"T-They will . . . avenge m-me . . ."  
I scowled at the green hair man,  
Both of us accepting of what's to be.

He pushed the dagger deep in my chest,  
Causing more pain.  
"They? I seemed to have forgotten who they are.  
Well, I don't care, unless it's for personal gain."

That is all he does,  
Hurt for pain, for pleasure.  
He can't count the lives he destroyed.  
The sorrow too high to be measured.

"Well, I've had fun playing our little game,  
But it's time for you to lose!"  
He ripped the dagger out,  
Leaving me cold, battered, bruised . . .

He walked away,  
Leaving me in the night, cold.  
His true colors is pain, and suffering.  
Will mine ever be told?

My arm started to vibrate,  
Emanating a beautiful black light.  
It soon fades away,  
Leaving me alone in the cold night.

_Black. That seems fitting__._  
I chuckled to myself  
As I closed my eyes forever,  
Nothing more than a forgotten poem on a shelf . . . .

**There! Finished! This is quite long. . . Oh Well! :I Hope y'all like it. R&R, no flames. STILL TAKING REQUESTS! -marshmallow on a sidewalk, begging for inspiration**


	27. 500, Bang, Bang -Noel- Celebrating 500!

**500, Bang, Bang A Noel Vermillion Related Poem**

Noel stood at the shooting range,  
Bolverk I hand.  
She shot some rounds,  
Thinking of some stories she'd heard over the years.

_That day Tao forgot to file her taxes  
_(Taokaka Files her Taxes by An Angry Chocobo)  
***BANG***  
_That day Tsubaki dropped her pencil  
_(A Pencil by accentcore8)  
***BANG***  
_That day Ragna explained life to Nu.  
_(Curiosity by IXRoseleon)  
***BANG***  
That_ day it seemed like everyone was smoking weed.  
_(Hold the ketchup by Ivy Lockhart)  
***BANG***  
_Those days when Nu couldn't say that right things.  
_(Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations by Echoesofmercy)  
***BANG*  
**_That day someone decided to write an owner's manual for us  
_(Blazblue: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual by Kansou Tenrin no Yoroi)  
***BANG***  
_That day Sena's love life went out the window.  
_(Sena's Feelings by Shuji Nonohana)  
***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

She lowered her weapon,  
And brought the shooting chart to her.  
It spelt out 'Thank You!'

_Now that's for 500 fanfics,  
_She thought.

**Yay! Just a little something I wrote for the fact that THIS BLAZBLUE ARCHIVE IS CELEBRATING 500 FANFICS! Yes, those are real fanfics, all for Blazblue. I would highly advise reading them! ^L^ well, later. R&R, no flamey flames. STILL TAKING REQUESTS! - marshmallow**


	28. A VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello to all of my awesome viewers-**

**Well, first of all, I would like to thank everyone for viewing! You guys are AWESOME! This is definitely my ost popular story. And to everyone who reviews, YOU GUYS ROCK! You are totally amazing for giving me your thoughts!**

**Second of all, I am undergoing the 100 Day Challenge. If you are wondering what it is, GO VISIT MY PROFILE. Because of this, I am going to be a while before I update Poetry again.**

**Sorry, guys.**

**BUUUUUUUT, I will leave this as In Progress. I love writing poetry, and I love Blazblue, and I love writing for Blazblue... I might update in between stories, but I will be busy, busy, busy!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND I'LL MISS YOU! I know I said that I will do some requests, and I will, but I DIDN'T THINK THINGS THROUGH AND JUMPED THE GUN. So, if you guys are wondering about my leave of absence, this is the reason why.**

**Goodbye,**

**marshmallow-princess**

**PS- HYPE DOG IS ANNOYING. I shall write a poem about his annoyance, I shall.**


	29. The Squirrel Girl A Makoto Related Poem

**The Squirrel Girl - A Makoto Related Poem**

Sector  
Seven holds a  
Lot of new missions for  
Our squirrel girl, Makoto.  
Acorns!

With lots  
Of little kids  
Around the house, she has  
To be prepared for anything.  
Oldest

People  
Can't tell right from  
Wrong, and they ended up  
Humiliated when they picked  
On her.

But she's  
Just a beastkin.  
They underestimate  
Her power and abilities.  
Right now.

Her friends  
Are fighting. Who  
Knows why? It seems like all  
Is fighting and hurting others.  
Questions.

But for  
Now she fights for  
What she thinks is right, for  
The knights of the blue flame and for  
Her friends.

**UPDATE! You're welcome! Also, here's a little bonus poem you guys get to read! ^_^**

Sometimes,  
Poetry does  
Not have to make sense.  
My refridgerator ate my  
Cookies.

**And, there you have it! Please R&R no flames. -marshmallow  
Ps- This poem about Hype Dog is giving me a headache... It's still in the early stages.**


	30. Soft Bat Thing - A Gii Related Poem

**UPDATE! yall are welcome!  
Soft Bat Thing - A Gii Related Poem**

Soft bat thing,  
Warm bat thing  
Little ball of red.  
Happy bat thing,  
Sleepy bat thing  
Whiney thing ain't dead.

**Yeah. I know. It's short. And sorta copying the Big Bang Theory. Oh bloody well. It's just a little late Valentine's Day present to all of you guys. And, I wrote a Nago fanfic! It's called Nago's Adventures in Love. Check it out!**

**Please R&R, no flames! -marshmallow**

**-THIS IS SINGLING OUT OF A MISS ROSIE BLUEJAY. HOW DOES IT FEEL? BE SURE TO READ HER STORIES, IF YOU ARE OKAY WITH TWILIGHT. THE SINGLING OUT OF A MISS ROSIE BLUEJAY HAS ENDED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.-**


	31. Kuro Shishi - Black Beast Bloodedge

**Kuro Shishi A -Black Beast related poem-**

**-Galvantula866's request-**

Powerful darkness,  
A void of nothing but fear, an  
Inescapeable flurry of destruction;  
No one can save them.

Someone named Bloodedge  
Understood this thing's  
Fury, its will to  
Fight, to destroy  
Everyone and everything.  
Rigorously for a year, he fought through  
Ice and fire, heaven and hell, and all for what?  
Nothing? No one? He is a mystery,  
Getting no recognition what so ever.

He fought and pushed  
Onward, pushing past his limits for  
Peace, or maybe revenge. No one knows, but  
Everyone is grateful, thankful, joyful, hopeful.

**Is this okay? I have no clue if this is what you were looking for. Sorry for the slow updates to everyone else! School is dragging me down. You can describe my classmates as 'a flurry of evil disguised as innocence'. I hate them, and I can't wait till summer. Oh, did I say that word right? Is shishi really the translation for beast? Let me know PLEASE if I translated wrong. Until next time, R&R&R! Read and Review and Request!**

-updating from prison disguised as school, it's MARSHMALLOW!-


	32. Waiting On The World To Change - Makoto

**Waiting On The World To Change  
A Makoto related poem  
in second person point of view**

You look up at the sky, worrying about tomorrow.  
They've brought you into this world, but who will take you out?  
The breeze blew;  
Locks of your chesnut fur swayed.  
You thought back to the academy,  
Where you met Noelle and Tsubaki.  
Where you were tormented by those girls.  
They attacked you,  
Relentlessly, not caring henyou've reached your limit.  
Your friends try  
-You've got to give them credit, _they try_ -  
But they won't stop.  
They keep throwing not punches,  
But verbal assalts.  
You have no idea why you listened to them.  
You chuckled as you watched the clouds lazily meander across the sky.  
They don't know you,  
They've never even cared.  
Only jealous, or cruel, or something.  
Maybe they're fighting their own battles.  
But you know they don't know,  
Won't know,  
Doesn't even have the brains to know,  
Is that you'll keep on fightin',  
You'll keep on breathing,  
You'll keep on trying,  
Actually giving a damn and caring.

You take a deep breath.  
The sun was a cloudy grey.  
_Why am I even out here?_ You think.  
But you sat up.  
You'll keep on fighting.  
You'll keep on fighting for them.

It's amazing.

**I swear, you guys... This is just a random ramble that I wrote. I wrote this in second person to try to get you to understand. Maybe you will. Maybe you won't. But one thing's for sure... I'm going to turn on my pm box again. Well... it's a start...**


	33. Little Blue Flower - Noel Related Poem

**A Little Blue Flower  
Noel Related Poem**

Walking down the street  
After a hard day of work,  
Tripping over my own feet.  
Can things get any worse?

But that was all before I saw  
A little blue flower growing nearby  
The plant was still growing, tough and raw.  
I wondered what it was doing there.

Other people passed me,  
Other people didn't bother.  
The flower was attracting a bee.  
You chuckled and went on.

**Okay, defintaely NOT my best work, but whatever. I just wanted to post something to give you guys a heads up for my new story **_**The Final **__**Phantasmagorist**_**. Just a little present I wanted to give you guys, since I made you worry like heck. So, that's all I wanted to say. Thank you Azuri-nyan and Kusanagi the Bloodedge for the pick-me-ups. :)**


	34. A Game Of Chess - Carl Related Poem

**A Game of Chess  
CaRl ClOvEr**

Back before the experiment,  
Before Relius turned Ada into a puppet,  
Before our world turned upside down,  
We played a game of chess.

I was the snow white pieces,  
She was the pieces as black as coal.  
Our mother taught us how to play,  
But she always, always beat me.

Those were the happiest times,  
But things had to change.  
But she doesn't have to worry,  
I will always fight for her.

**What the... I think I just heard the news anchor say 'blue blazer'... O.o Am I on the news?! Anyway, not my best or favorite work. People (myself included) really need to update more often.**


	35. Combined Abilities - Carl x Makoto

**Combined Abilities  
Carl x Makoto**

Ever since they were in the academy,  
Ever since they have met,  
Ever since they first looked each other in the eye,  
Ever since they hugged,  
They've always had each others back.

Fighting, fighting, fighting.  
Upper cuts, kicks, and punches, blasts.  
Why do they have to fight?  
Why did they fall in love?

But with their combined abilities:  
His childish maturaty,  
Her grown-up inner kid,  
They can make they world a better place,

But even if they can't,  
The world will always be well if they're together.

**A/N: Hmm... I actually like this poem. I've just really been into this pairing lately... kinda...**

**...**

**ANYHOW, be on the look out for UPDATES! T.F.P. (My abreviation for The Final Phantasmagorist.) will be updated soon-ish (I SAID ISH!). I also have some ideas for new Blazblue fanfics! I have an... odd... Carl fanfic in mind, and a cute, fluffy one-shot for all of the Jin x Noel fans out there! It might (MIGHT!) be a while before I post them, but hey. Just be happy.**


	36. A Silent Camellia - Hakuman x Tsubaki

**A Silent Camellia  
Hakuman x Tsubaki  
Requested by Hazama-chan... I think (lol sorry!)**

I lost her.  
I lost my delicate flower.  
I had made a foolish choice,  
and I had lost her forever.

But, that changed when I saw her again.

It was in a different timeline.  
She was someone else's.  
But before we turned our seperate ways,  
Ways that ultamitely lead to oblivion,  
I had to see her face.  
I had to see my silent camellia flower again.

**Meh... Y'know, I just might post a poetry thingy like this for Soul Eater... maybe... Anyway, I still need to update! *bangs head on desk* SORRY GUYS AND GALS! Meh. I saw IRON MAN 3, and it was epic. Now, what will they do with the Avengers...? **


	37. Infinity - A Hakuman Related Poem

**Infinity  
Hakuman  
... eh, someone's request...? (I'M SORRY! JUST BE HAPPY I'M EVEN WRITING THIS!)**

White.  
Or black.

This world can either be on or the other.

It cannot be a shade of grey.  
It cannot be any other color.  
It must be white,  
Or black.

He leaned back, trying to relax.  
Corruption.  
This world was filled with corrupted people,  
False lies.  
He was the great Hakuman,  
Hakuman of the Six Heroes.

He was the white void,  
_He_ was the just sword,  
He was a symbol,  
He couldn't be corrupted.  
He...

WAS HAKUMAN!

**Okay. Okay. I am sorry for any... trauma... this poem may cause you. I am half asleep, and I'm usually already sawing logs by now. But, hey, DOUBLE UPDATE! Boom! A first for your marshmallow-princess. I'm wrapping up my requests. I think I can think by myself (for now, at least o.O).**


	38. Destroy, Destroy - Mu-12

**Destroy, Destroy  
Mu-12  
Drake Seraph's Request (WOO!)**

Destroy, destroy,  
Death and destruction.  
This world is unclean.  
She must clense it pure.

Death, death,  
Destroy and destruction.  
Once was kind, but  
Everyone who's heartless  
Once cared too much.

Destruction, destruction,  
Death and destroy.  
She's now a cruel monster,  
Under Terumi's control.  
Powerful, strong,  
She is Death.

Destroy, destroy,  
Death and destuction.  
She was Mu-12.

**... Eh. Well, I have like the first few sentences of the Jin x Noel fanfic I told you guys about a few chapters ago written! ... Yeah, I know. XD. Anyway, until next time!**


	39. What It Boils Down To - Hazama Song Fic

**What It Boils Down To  
Hazama  
Song fic of**_** Hand In My Pocket**_** by Alanis Morissette**

I'm rich but I'm happy (trolling others)  
I'm mean but I'm kind  
In short, I am evil, yeah  
I'm high and I'm smoking  
I'm insane and I'm crazy  
You're lost but you're hopeless baby  
What it all comes down to  
Is that nothing is gonna be fine fine fine  
'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is flipping the bird  
I feel drunk and I'm driving  
I'm young and I'm overpaid  
I'm tired and I'm napping, yeah  
I don't care that I'm ruhtless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm happy baby

What it all comes down to  
Is that nothing is gonna be quite alright  
'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one's slapping Ragna the Bloodedge  
And what it all comes down to  
Is that I have got it all figured out in my head,  
'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is signing some papers  
I'm free and I'm focused (troll)  
I'm green and I'm wise  
I'm hard but I'm unfriendly babe  
I'm sad that you're laughing  
I'm brave and you're chickenshit  
I'm sick of your shitty baby

And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing 'The Troll Master'  
And what it all comes down to my friends  
Is that everyone's gonna die, die, die  
'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is trolling your ex-girlfriend

**Wow. I just trashed a great song. :/ I'm evil! Anyways, check out my awesome new avatar! Erika193 is great! And, Alanis Morrisette, please don't get mad. I love your music! Even though I ruined one of your songs...**


	40. More Experiments-Relius PLEASE READ!

**More Experiments  
Relius**

The experiment is a success.  
Ignis is now a machine.  
And Ada was left to die.  
And Carl was left to fight for himself.

And off he went,  
To conduct more tests,  
All in the name of science.

Kill a few people.  
What does it hurt?  
Many enemies just mean  
More test subjects.  
More tests.  
More expierments.

**Hi guys. I just had a WTF? moment. I was looking at the Blazblue wiki, and I was on Relius's page. Then I looked at his age, which said 100 plus. WTF? HE HARDLY LOOKS TWENTY AND CAN FIGHT LIKE A FREAKIN' CLASSICAL NINJA! I looked some more, and it turns out his birthday is ONE DAY AWAY FROM MINE! (His being June 1st, mine being June 2nd.) And I have European blood in me. T.T GUYS, THE SIMMILARITIES ARE FRIGHTENING! (Well, I guess that's what Relius wants, right?) I also want to be a scientist. FIRST, he's ageless, and SECOND, we're so much alike... . . . . . . . . . .TT.T**

**Help...**


	41. Mother's Day Poem: Little Blue Violet

**Mother's Day Poem #1  
Little Blue Violet**

Little blue violet  
Stands tall against the sky,  
Sways in the spring breeze,  
And never asks why.

Little blue violet,  
Stands strong against the world.  
Cooks the best food, and  
Watches the clouds twirl.

Little blue violet,  
Teaches me a lot of things,  
She taught me math and English,  
And taught me how to sing.

Little blue violet,  
I just wanted you to know,  
I love you a ton,  
And I hope you enjoy the show!

**THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER, BUT I CAN'T FIND THE PIECE OF PAPER I WROTE IT ON! Sorry... Anyway, I wrote this for mother's day and for some reason I guess I thought I should post it here. Well, 'Little Blue Violet' and 'Blazblue'... ARGH! Just enjoy the poem, and have a happy mom's day! :D**


	42. Just Die Already - ?

**Just Die Already  
I dunno... Terumi? Mu? You decide.**

Why don't you just die already?  
Your crimson red blood splatter the walls?  
Why don't I just torture you?  
Play with you until your last breath?

You are annoying.  
You are in need of disipline.  
You are intolerable.  
You need to die.

Your crimson needs to be seen,  
Displayed on the floor.  
But I'll be okay without the toture,  
I just want you to die.

So why don't you just die already?

**Oh my word, school was TERRIBLE. The same old crapiness is getting crappier, if that's even possible. AND MY BEST FRIEND WASN'T THERE! (I hope I gult tripped you Watson.) I also have an idea for an OC/ Self Insert kind of fanfic, so I might make a new one.**


	43. Shifting Through The Leaves - Ragna

**Shifting Through The Leaves  
Ragna the Bloodedge**

Whatever they through at me,  
I will prevail.  
Through all of the good times,  
Through all of the bad times,  
Through all of the crazy times,  
Through the times that make people laugh,  
And everything else,  
I will prevail!

Through these changing times  
On unstale ground,  
Through revolution  
And surrender,  
Through everything,  
People like us are still  
Shifting through the leaves.

Through it all,  
We will prevail.  
We will prevail.  
We will prevail.

**That was fun to write! Anyway, today I had to apologize to someone, but everything's okay now! I also hope my dear Watson gets better (EAT AN ORANGE!)! LATER!**


	44. Why? Noel

**Why?  
Noel**

Why do you hate me?  
I've never done anything to you.  
The only time I spoke my mind,  
And eveyone turns against me.

Why do you not talk to me?  
I never said a bad word to you.  
The only time I said something bad,  
And you get everyone to leave me.

Why do ignore me?  
I've always answered you.  
The only time I couldn't reply,  
And you hate me for no reason.

Why?

**Crap's been goin' on at dreaded school. One more week till summer. Yay.**


	45. Carl vs Relius Haiku Version

**It's Time To Fight  
Carl - Relius**

The Wheel of Fate is  
Turning. Rebel One. Action!  
'Ada! Please help me!'

'Ignis.' Relius  
Is calm, focused, collected,  
Using his weapon.

Carl could hardly  
Block. He was scared, was frightened.  
Relius is strong.

A punch here. Then kicks.  
Family fighting, fighting.  
His sister saves him.

Carl wanted to  
Run away, to hide in fear.  
He can't run or hide.

'Do not run, my son,  
It's time to fight, but you can't.  
We aren't related.'

Carl is angry.  
He can't say that to his son!  
The fighting begins.

**I'm kinda on a Carl kick. Hm... Anyway, I'm creating a new Blazblue story! I am seriously pissed off at people, so I'm gonna start a torture story. You see through the eyes of Hazama, as he kills off my OCs! I'll work on it just after I post this!**


	46. We're Too Young Jin x Tsubaki

**Too Young  
Jin x Tsubaki**

We're too young,  
We're too young,  
Don't tell me  
What I've done wrong.

Everyday,  
Every mile,  
I just want  
To see you smile.

Puppy love,  
Kisses, too,  
I know what  
We both been through.

Snap out of it,  
Snap out of it,  
Let's forget  
That crazy sh*t.

We're too young,  
We're too young,  
But for now  
Let's sing this song.

**This was a song stuck in my brain now. So, I guess it's for Tsubaki and Jin. I mean, I wanted to write something for them for a while now...**


	47. Where's Everyone?

**Down Fall  
Rachel**

Vampires are supposed to be immortal.  
We kill to live  
And live to kill.  
We live in the night,  
The moon our only sun.  
We're supposed to live in secret,  
But I don't follow that rule.  
I am a vampire.  
And that ultamitely led to my down fall.

**VAMPIRES AREN'T SPARKLE FAIRY PRINCESSES. Ahem. Later. Where is everyone?**


	48. LAST - If I Go - Original

**If I Go - ORIGINAL**

I thought I knew you.  
I thought you would always be by my side.  
Until we argued,  
On that day that I cried.

I don't need anything for the pain.  
I just need everything in the rain.  
Please, I need you here with me.  
Please, I need you to leave me.

Alone.  
All alone and done.

What the f*ck,  
What the f*ck,  
I've already given up.  
So you can leave me behind.  
What the f*ck,  
What the f*ck,  
I've already made up my mind.  
If I go, what will I find?

Alone.  
All alone and done.

I thought I wouldn't go.  
I thought I would stay.  
Until the sorrow,  
Became too much.  
It forced me to go away!

It forced me to be  
Alone.  
All alone and done.

What the f*ck,  
What the f*ck,  
I've already given up.  
So you can leave me behind.  
What the f*ck,  
What the f*ck,  
I've already made up my mind.  
If I go, what will I find?

If I go, what will I find?

What the f*ck,  
I've already made up my mind.  
If I go, what will I find?

* * *

A/N Was this played out in my mind as a song? Yes. Was P!nk singing it? Yes.  
Okay, much to your demise, I will be ending Poetry. WHAT? NOOOOOO~! But, sadly, I have lost interest. Since the 'goddess' is here, I feel choked. I feel like I don't belong here anymore. (If you know what I'm talking about, ditto to you) I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just leaving this because that's how I feel.  
Okay, onto the poem! I was inspired when this popped into my head "What the f*ck/What the f*ck/I've already given up." It sorta rhymes. Sorta. Anyway, in about a year from now, I will be given a choice. I can stay, or I can leave. Simple as that. I can stay, where I will be unhappy, but surrounded my the friends that I've known and cared about for years, or I can go, where I think I'll be happy, and I can start completely over as someone different. _**Someone who people will leave the fuck**_**_ alone_.** I'm not sure the new place will approve of my ideals, either. Sooo... about my situation, what do you think? Should I stay or should I go? (Sorry, Watson, but you don't count. Too bias.) Please let me know what you think through review or PM. But, until next time, my friends...

**UPDATING FROM THE FRIDGE, IT'S MARSHMALLOW!**


End file.
